Adoptive cell therapy (ACT) using tumor reactive T cells can produce positive clinical responses in some cancer patients. Nevertheless, several obstacles to the successful use of ACT for the treatment of cancer and other diseases remain. For example, T cells isolated from peripheral blood may not exhibit sufficient tumor-specific reactivity. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of obtaining a population of tumor reactive T cells from peripheral blood.